Testimony of a Traitor
by VivaLaSoph
Summary: After the battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort, it seemed that all the Death Eaters had been slain. Except one. This is his story.
1. The Apocalypse

**Testimony of a Traitor**

Rating: R  
Rating Reason: language and morbid scenes.  
Ship/s (if applicable): Slight Peter/Dorcas  
Summary: This takes place about six years after Harry graduated from Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing unique is my opinion.

**Chapter 1: The Apocalypse**

The wizarding world has changed. Families can roam the streets of Hogsmeade safely, not needing to worry about He Who Must Not Be Named and his Death Eaters. Only recently an event so horrible, and so great, occurred. It could only be described in one word.

Apocalypse.

The entire Forbidden Forest was burnt to the last charred stump. An enormous battle took place between Dumbledore's Army, and Voldemort's Death Eaters. There were many losses. From both sides. One of them being the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of whom died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Alas as it was heard in the prophecy, only one of the two, being Voldemort and Harry Potter, could live. The other had to be murdered.

When Dumbledore fell to the ground, it seemed like Harry was struck with a rage so violent, so determined, that he slew Voldemort with an enormous curse, which shuddered the heavens. Now Harry was free of the monster that lurked within his mind. The only thing that he had to remember Voldemort was not the troubled nightmares, but the scar that still lay on his forehead.

It seemed that all the Death Eaters had been slain, but they were forgetting one.

Peter Pettigrew was captured by Aurors shortly after the murder of Lord Voldemort. He was sentenced to be hung, but he was allowed testimony first.

Now on the eve of August the 1st, one day after Harry Potter's 21st birthday, the Hearing was to be held. Witches and wizards began to sit down, the Wizengamot already being in place. Mrs Amelia Bones was the new head of the Wizengamot, the new Headmistress being Hermione Granger. As Mrs Bones sat quietly at the head of the table, she watched, emotion not stirring her eyes, as Peter Pettigrew was dragged into the room by burly guards, all the Dementors being vanquished with Voldemort's side at the battle.

He was very thin and pale. But there was something about him that was different. Maybe it was a little bit of life in his eyes, but he looked less like the servant of Lord Voldemort, and more like the shy little boy that let three Marauders welcome him with open arms. He sat down, and let the chains go around him, and it was understood what the look was in his eyes.

He was ready to die.

As Peter looked up at the Wizengamot, he saw hatred in their eyes, and he had a flashback to when he was bullied in his first year. He felt their hatred towards him, and he hated himself for how his life turned out.

"Mr. Pettigrew," Mrs Bones' voice rang out in the echo-filled hall, "You have been allowed to give testimony on this day. Please begin when you are ready."

Peter looked up once again at the jury, and felt a new feeling in his heart. It was courage. All his life he had been a weak, shy, nervous little boy, and now he was ready. If he failed to convince the jury that he deserved to live, he was ready to rot in Hell.

He felt that after all the pain he had caused, he deserved it.

He had felt like this after he had known Lord Voldemort was dead. He didn't know it, he felt it. He felt like he was gaining control again. He was in his mouse-form at the time, but he saw the battle going on between Harry and Voldemort. When Voldemort slumped lifeless to the ground, Pettigrew also slumped to the ground, returning to his normal body before he did so. He let the Aurors take him, because he wanted to world to know the pain he had gone through.

He deserved to die. And he was ready to tell his story.


	2. The Story Unfolds

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Chapter 2: The Story Unfolds**

Peter took a deep breath, but was interrupted by Mrs Bones.

"Mr. Pettigrew, as an added precaution, we will have to give you Veritaserum."

A burly guard poured some into his mouth and Peter blinked, before feeling as though someone had just poured a lot of water on him. And he knew how that felt.

"Very well then," he said. "It really all began when I met Dorcas Meadows."

The beautiful, crimson-haired Lily Potter walked down the aisle with her new husband, the tall, handsome troublemaking James Potter, with his jet-black messy hair and his hazel eyes. They departed for their honeymooning carriage, as the assembled guests of the wedding waved them goodbye.

Peter Pettigrew smiled at them warmly as he saw the carriage drive down the pathway.

"Ain't that a sight, eh Pete?" A cheerful voice next to him said. Peter turned and saw the handsome, but single, Sirius Black grinning at him. The Best Man.

"They're very lucky," Peter said, his pale blue eyes twinkling with tears of joy. "Especially James. He worked so hard to win Lily's heart, and now they're together at last."

He sighed, a part of his heart yearning for a romantic love. But he did not admit this to Sirius, because Sirius would just laugh, probably.

He turned to get a drink, but immediately clashed with someone, of whom was standing close to him.

"Ow!" he heard himself, and the person say at the same time, before he turned around, and helped the person up.

"I'm so sorry about tha--" He began, but that was when he saw the face of the person standing before him. Brilliant blue eyes, shimmery golden hair and a perfect figure. She was an angel.

"That," he finished, smiling. He heard a wolf-whistle nearby, but bluntly ignored Sirius.

A few days later Peter and Dorcas had become very close friends. Peter found out that she worked in the same line of work as him, she being an Auror and also a member of the Order of the Pheonix. He wondered briefly why he never noticed her, but she said she had been recently instated.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks, laughing over a few jokes. They had common interests, Dorcas having attended Beauxbatons, and transferred from France. She was a bit of a klutz, but then again, Peter was as well, but they both had a wild sense of humour.

"So then I say to the bartender, 'That's not a horse, that's my sister'!" Peter said, laughing madly, along with Dorcas, until tears of happiness spread into his eyes.

"Oh Peter, you're so funny," Dorcas said, giggling, and running a hand through her beautiful golden hair, before taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"You're pretty hilarious, yourself," Peter said, grinning. Dorcas slipped a hand quietly over his, and Peter felt himself getting slightly warm in the cheek area. He looked up at Dorcas. Dorcas looked at him. Love and passion burnt through her bright blue eyes. He felt himself getting closer. He could see the little freckles on her nose. He moved even closer. He could see the sparkles on her eyelashes... They were nose to nose...

Inches away from her lips, Peter could barely hear the sharp scream over the pounding of his heart, as a masked assailant shot a curse straight into his heart. He slumped onto his seat, in a coma.

He vaguely remembered seeing Dorcas's face full of worry, and hearing a sharp crack, followed by harsh laughter. The assailant was gone.


	3. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 3 - Losing Control **

Dorcas Meadows looked over the bed at Peter Pettigrew, the one she fell in love with. Tears were streaming softly and slowly from her eyes. A hand was on her shoulder. It was Remus Lupin, Peter's best friend at Hogwarts, well, one of them, really. The other two, James Potter and Sirius Black were also there, looking down at Peter sadly.

Peter was having a traumatised sleep, as they could see. He had been thrashing for a while.

Darkness was all around me. I open my eyes and I see nothing but black. I feel cold and slightly wet, but I realise I have been perspiring.

Panic forms a grip over me, and I stand up, yet I have a pain in my leg. It hurts so much I yell aloud. I feel blindly around me and see that I am in a small enclosed room.

I feel a door-like shape but i can't feel a handle. I bang loudly on the door wanting to get out of this place. Something about it is oddly foreshadowing...

I start to yell for help, but then I hear a cold harsh voice in the shadows, which almost makes me jump out of my skin.

_Yelling will get you nowhere, Pettigrew._

That voice. I have heard it somewhere before. In my nightmares... But who is it?

"Crucio."

A searing hot pain hits my ribs, which feel like they are being minced slowly and forcefully. I scream until my throat goes hoarse, but then the pain stops.

Now I know who this person is. The most foul, evil twisted thing that had ever set foot upon this universe.

Lord Voldemort himself.

"Wh-What do you want with me?" Peter Pettigrew stammered, shrinking back into the shadows.

"Control." Lord Voldemort said simply, and that was when Peter Pettigrew, in the Hospital Wing's eyes snapped open.


End file.
